This invention relates to racks which are especially adapted to be mounted upon truck bodies and in particular, upon the bodies of pick-up trucks.
Such racks are frequently provided for mounting upon truck bodies for carrying various objects, in particular, elongated structural products such as lumber, pipe, etc., and articles of equipment such as ladders. Such racks are described in the prior art in various patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,046 and 4,509,787, among others. These racks of the prior art either fail to provide sufficient security or flexibility for carrying various types of objects or due to their heavy or elongated structure are difficult to ship and/or assemble.